dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sacrier/Intelligence1
Moved from main article: NOTE from someone better than the guide writter: DO NOT level leek pie. DO NOT level fury and DO NOT level flying sword. to make an intel sacrier build you levels spells like any other; level 5 sacred, level 5 dancing, level 5 absorption, level 5 punishment, level 5 skill(s) level 5 cooperation, level 5 attraction, level 5 colagulation and finally level 5 blood thirsty. (optional: level 5 nimble and/or sacrfice) now this will only get you to level level 111 if you have two skills and level 101 if you have only one (save points for level 6 spells). equips are your choice, an intel sacrier will not usually be a main character considering they get their first attack spell at level 3x but will instead be a leecher until around level 80-90 when your higher intel buffs play big rolls in keeping your team alive. as for pvp there is nothing better than an eni, and you can play yourself as an eni if you max cawwot aswell, so please dont listen to this newbie who thought it might be good for everyone to post his newbie build with his newbie advice. overall do not atempt this build if you are a first time character. :I built an Int Sac on Rosal as my first character but it was hard as hell. You need good friends! As for Leek Pie, I started it at level five as my first attack and then lowered it to three later on. I see no need to max Cawwot. Level three is plenty and may not be worth leveling at all. If you want to be an eni, look into Life Transfer.--Roshambo (Talk) 02:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Bloodthirsty madness vs Absorption Ive never seen bloodthirsty madness in action before, but once you have it does absorption become completely redundant? :Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. Blood Thirsty Madness can only be cast on allies, which may make your friends unhappy. If you cast it on summons, you may not obtain much HP from them, or you may make your friends unhappy by eating their summons. Absorption, however, can be cast on enemies, admittedly for a lower HP gain than BTM, but it helps to kill enemies. It is your choice overall which one you prefer, especially if you have good summons to eat such as Chaferfu or Cawwots Talk:Bloodthirsty Madness#Bloody Cawwots!. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::I have hit over 600hp with Absorbtion. It is rather handy against Mopy Kings and other fire weak monsters. BTM is nice, as mentioned, with summons. Also, with the loss of Dancing Sword, you can sac a summon and BTM it to buff. So, I guess I like them both! --Roshambo (Talk) 01:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sets This guide is dated but...some more sets worth looking into for higher levels... Feudala Set, Vassal Set, Ceremonial Set, Soft Oak Set, Minotot Set and Gladiator Set. --Roshambo (Talk) 02:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC)